


we got a lot of big things coming our way

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: Anniversaries are hard to plan.
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	we got a lot of big things coming our way

**Author's Note:**

> Again, only I checked it. Probably lots of errors, so apologies for that. 
> 
> Leave me some ideas if you want?

It was fast approaching, 3 years together. Last year Daan had planned their 2 year anniversary, and it had been a perfect day, followed by a perfect night and weekend. 

This year she wanted to do something special for her girlfriend. Their families always joked that they were an old married couple. They had their silly little bickers, usually about Daan taking way too long to get ready, but they hardly ever argued. Everything was easy, it just fit perfectly. 

That's why she wanted to make this one perfect, she had this plan. Not that she'd tell anyone, but she had been dropping subtle hints to Daan about marriage. First of all it was about how when they both retire would they live here or would Daan want to go back to the Netherlands. Then it was how sweet it was that Katie got told to propose so Ruesha knew they were both ready. Another was how many weddings they went to last year. 

Okay, yes. Maybe they weren't really obvious, but Daan always made comments about how much better would be if Beth had 'Van de Donk' on her England shirt. That's why Beth took every opportunity to wear any number of Daan's national team shirts. Either way, Daan was making some pretty obvious statements herself. 

This morning Daan had woken her up with a homemade breakfast. She remembered it fondly, smiling. 

"Happy anniversary, baby." Daan handed her a card, and sat the tray on her lap. "I made you breakfast. Protein shake and eggs," she laughed. 

"You shouldn't have." She looked at the plate, it was full of fruits, yogurt, coffee and pancakes. All her favourites. "Thank you, happy anniversary to you too." They shared a kiss, Beth trying to pull her girlfriend in closer to deepen the kiss. 

Pulling apart Beth remembered she didn't have anything to give the brunette. "Your card is downstairs," she started to get up. 

"No, no. It's fine I'll get it later, it's breakfast time now." 

They sat together, backs against the headrest, sharing breakfast, laughing and joking. 

"Before we head to practice, want to go to that coffee shop? I'll let you think we're on a date again." The older woman laughed as she picked up what was left and made her way out the room to tidy up. 

"Hey, you thought it was a date too!" 

They sat outside, they didn't have long as they had been distracted several times while attempting to get ready. 

"I was thinking, maybe instead of going out tonight, we could just stay in. Just spend the night with each other?" Beth was playing with the ring box in her pocket. Her plan was very simple, if Daan didn't catch on to her hints, she would just do it herself. 

"Bethany! I'm much more classy than that, you have to at least feed me."

"Ha ha, very funny." She lightly kicked the other woman under the table. 

They both had their attention drawn to the table next to them as the guy dropped to one knee and proposed. She looked at Daan, trying to gage her reaction, and saw her roll her eyes.

"Urgh, how embarrassing," Daan laughed. "Glad we'll never be that couple. You ready to go?" She stood up as Beth quickly pushed the ring box back into her pocket, and stood trying to calm her beating heart. 

"I think Kim said there's going to be a bunch of kids watching today, I can't wait for Ame to be old enough to come to these things." 

They took each others hands and walked back to the car. 

This is where Beth found herself now, engagement ring in her lap, panicking that now she would have to quickly get Daan a present. She really thought that's where they were heading. 

"Hey Beth, how long does it take you?" Leah bounced into the locker room, "Kim is proper freaking cause those kids watching today won't stay where they're put, I've never seen anyone want to tell off a group of 5 to 8 year old more. "What's that?" Leah came to a halt in front of her. "Is that an engagement ring? Oh my god! Are you proposing?" 

"Sh, no. Yes. But no, not now." Beth looked down at the ring, closing it and putting in back in her locker. 

"What do you mean not now? Did Daan do something?" The younger blonde took a seat next to her friend, looking straight at her. 

"No, of course not, I went to ask her, and these other people near us, they just got engaged, and Daan made this comment about thankfully that'll never be us." Beth could feel herself starting to tear up. "I'm fine, let's go." Beth tried to pick herself up, there's no good that'll come from crying about it. 

Leah put her arms up, bringing her into a hug. "It'll be okay. I'm really sorry." 

Beth started to walk the corridor down to the pitch. "I'll be fine, promise. What this about Kim?" 

As she came round the side of the stands she could see the team all crowded to one side with a line of kids leading towards them. Beth could honestly say, she was very confused. Her teammates turned to face her, each one of them grinning. Beth laughed to herself, now that's not very off-putting at all. 

She saw her girlfriend run over to the young girl first in the line and tap her on the shoulder. Beth watched as each young girl turned around revealing a different letter each time. 

W I L L Y O U M A R R Y M E? 

To say she was shocked didn't do how she was feeling any justice. She somehow managed to walk a few more steps towards Daan. 

"Um, what's all this?" 

Daa. Grabbed her hand, "one second. Psst!" She was trying to get the attention of the team to her side. And she watched as Ame came out from between the girls. To hand something to Daan, the little girl giggled as she got to them. "Hi auntie Beff." 

"Thank you Ame. Try not to steal the limelight. So, a week ago I found a ring in your coat pocket, and I'm not going to lie. I panicked a little, not because of what you're thinking. But, because I already had a ring, and I wanted to ask you. I saw you face earlier, of course I want to marry you. I'm asking you here, because this was the first place we met. Over there you tried to push me down the stairs, all because I was just way too cute, or how it took me 2 months of constant flirting with you before you realised I liked you." 

Beth interrupted, "in my defence I thought you were dating someone else. Her girlfriend rolled her eyes and continued. 

"Or over there where I nearly got into a fist fight with a ref. Coming to arsenal was the best decision I have ever made, it brought me to you. So, I wanted to ask you here. So,  
Bethany Mead, will you marry me? Just so you know, it'll be so embarrassing if you say no. No pressure."

"Yes you idiot." The Dutch woman immediately placed her arms around Beth, picked her up and spinning her around. 

"Thank God, my plan B was to get Ame to cry."


End file.
